FUTURE BAD
by STAILS565
Summary: In the future , Orochimaru. Rules the town , only a rebellion of teenagers can stop him , And bring peace to the awful future their in.


_**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**_

_**KAKASHI: Yo, Kakashi here**_

_**STAILS: This fic is my next one that will try to make it most viewed as well.**_

_**KAKASHI: You'll try your best huh.**_

_**STAILS: Yeah, Ill try my best to make it Awesome. **_

_**KAKASHI: Okay, ill do the disclaimer.**_

_**STAILS: Please if you will.**_

_**KAKASHI: Sure,STAILS565 doesn't own the show Naruto just the plot.**_

_**STAILS: Thanks, Kakashi**_

_**KAKASHI: No Problem**_

_**STAILS: Enjoy this fic.**_

_**FUTURE BAD**_

_**PROLOGUE **_

A raven haired man, who is leader of a rebellion was seated on a chair, that looks like a throne, he have black hair with bangs that framed his face and a low ponytail that reached into his upper back, with Onyx eyes, he is fairly tall young man, he was dressed in a black shirt with medieval armor underneath, black cargo pants with military boots. He is also 19 yrs old. Another Raven haired man came, he is also 19 yrs old, wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a ballistic combat vest over it, with armguards, black cargo pants with military boots. He have his dark hair tied up in a spiky ponytail also a black Goatee.

" Itachi sir", The Raven haired man addressed the leader.

The Man that's name Itachi said," What is it Shikaku"?

Shikaku said," Orochimaru's minions is going to get more humans to convert them into evil".

" Alright, You Know what to do," The raven haired leader said.

Shikaku bow and said," Hai."

And went to get his friends. Itachi lean against the chair," _Were going to defeat you no matter what Orochimaru", _The Leader Thought.

**TO WHERE SHIKAKU IS: ** The raven haired man came to a Brunet haired man Who is leaning against a wall.

" Shikaku what Itachi said?" The Man ask

Shikaku replies," He wants you, Kakashi, Asuma, & Kurenai".

" Okay, Ill go, Kakashi and the others knows", The brown haired man and he went were Shikaku came. The Raven haired man felt the presence of the others. He smile and went to the other members of the rebellion.

**TO ITACHI: **The brown haired man was there in front of the leader with a Silver haired man that have mismatched eyes that the left one have a small scar vertically over it, with a mask concealing the lower half of his face, a man with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair and beard, a woman that have red eyes have long night colored hair.

Itachi was standing from his throne he began", I Have you there, because you guys have a mission assigned Orochimaru's minions led by Kabuto is getting any humans that they find to make them one of them".

" What are we gonna do Sir?," The Black haired man ask

The raven leader reply," Your gonna try to prevent it, and rescue those humans okay, one of the Objected is ," Don't Die".

" We will not sir," The brown haired man said

Itachi said," get ready and you leave after all right"?

" Yes, Sir", The silver hair man

Itachi said," very well your dismissed".

**TO THE OTHERS: **When The one that were Itachi is at, came to Shikaku and a Blond man.

" Iruka, Your going now", Shikaku ask

The brown haired man that's name Iruka reply," Yeah, were Leaving but we need to get ready".

" Okay, we'll leave you okay", The Blond man said. He and Shikaku left after Iruka nodded in agreement.

The Silver haired man said," Okay, we need to get ready for the mission".

" Yeah, See Ya Kakashi, Iruka", The Dark haired man said

Iruka replies, without looking at the man & Woman," Bye Asuma, Kurenai see ya later".

" Like wise", The woman name Kurenai said. She and Asuma left to their room and get ready.

Kakashi said," We better go to Iruka".

" Okay, Kakashi", Iruka said

And they went to their room.

**IN THE FOREST:** The team considered of Iruka , Kakashi , Asuma , & Kurenai were at a meadow that was surrounding with trees.

IRUKA UMINO : is dressed in a Black Shirt with a ballistic combat vest over it, he have a necklace which is a shark tooth, black cargo pants, armguards, military boots, he have a special force's sniper he have a collection but he chose a AW.

KAKASHI HATAKE: is dressed in the same way, he have a muscle shirt with medieval armor underneath, with light version of the Anaconda Vest, with a necklace with something unique that he crave when he was a kid, Black cargo Pants, Bindings on his forearms with the armguards over it, black Military boots he have a special force's version of an M16 with a scope as well.

ASUMA SARUTOBI: is dressed in a Muscle that shows that he have been working out, with the same vest , with scarf around his neck, with a unique jewel necklace, black cargo pants , also with armguards, black military boots, his weapon of chose is a turret from a car, it may be heavy for the others but he can lift with ease, but it makes him slow .

KURENAI YUHI: is dressed in almost the same way, she have a black short sleeve shirt with the same vest over it, with medieval armor underneath the shirt, a necklace that she carved out when she was a child with her mother, the same black cargo pants, with the same color of military boots, she have a weapon which Shikaku created along with the others weapons.

" What are were gonna do Iruka", Kakashi said

The Brown Haired man answers," Lets just start the mission".

**STAILS: Okay im done, please be nice to this, I kind of wrote it fast so please bear with this fic as well.**

**KAKASHI: Okay, now you guys know which reviews alright.**

**STAILS: yeah, you guys know, this story just came to me, hope you guys enjoy this.**

**KAKASHI: Okay, No Rude Reviews**

**STAILS: Only Nice/Advice reviews are welcome.**

**KAKASHI: So Review.**


End file.
